Propuesta
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Mai hime no me pertenece. Natsuki Kuga aceptara una propuesta de su jefa Shizuru Fujino...como terminara ? (Futanari)
1. Chapter 1

Natsuki se despertó tarde...para no variar. Tomo su portafolios lleno de escritos, se puso la misma ropa del día anterior , rocio su colonia favorita sobre ella y salió corriendo hacia el bullicio que era la ciudad de Toronto.

7:50am

Sólo dies minutos antes de que su jefa llegara a la oficina y quisiera su café caliente con un croissant relleno, para el desayuno. Y Natsuki aún estaba en la fila del mostrador para pedir.

7:55am

\- Tengo tu pedido listo- la bella castaña tras el mostrador le entrego sus dos cafés y una bolsa con el pan.

\- Gracias! No se que haría sin ti!- grito Natsuki feliz entregando el dinero y tomando su pedido. Corriendo una vez más hasta el edificio editorial de la siguiente calle.

Habia logrado llegar hasta el piso siete, esquivando, taxis, autos, peatones , perros, bolsos y montones de personas sin derramar una gota de café ...

Pero nunca miro a el cartero que recorría los pequeños cubiculos del piso de edición a unos pasos de su éxito. Haciendo que ante el choque uno de los cafés se derramara por completo en su camisa blanca.

\- Ahhhh! Ronald!- exclamo más por el calor en su piel que otra cosa. Miro su reloj de muñeca 7:59am tenía que correr.

Ignorando a Ronald llego a la oficina principal donde su jefa aún no había llegado, coloco el café y panecillo en su escritorio y salió hasta su pequeño cubiculo justo frente a la oficina.

Antes de tomar asintió en su silla miro a su camisa. Tenía que cambiar. Miro a su alrededor y encontró al tipo perfecto .

\- Tom necesito tu camisa.- dijo enfáticamente . Tom le miro como diciendo, si claro...- tengo boletos para el béisbol , segunda fila tras el picher- los ojos de Tom brillaron , cambiaron las camisas y en tiempo récord Natsuki se encontraba "trabajando" en su computadora , justo cuando su jefa entraba por las puertas del departamento .

Todos miraban a la gran arpía entrar en su oficina mientras al igual que Natsuki fingían trabajar. Cerrada su puerta de cristal , el ambiente se relajó .

\- Kuga ven - la arpía llamo desde su oficina.

Natsuki entro sin dudar un segundo.

\- Quien es Katie? Y porque necesito su número de teléfono?- inquirió con el ceño fruncido . Natsuki no tenía la menor idea de a que se refería . Viendo esto la castaña giro su envase de café que contenía los datos infractores marcados con marcador negro .

\- Ese debe ser mi café- respondió . Su jefa levantó una ceja

\- Bebés el mismo que yo?- ella no lo creía

-...yo...- Natsuki comenzó a sudar frío ante el escrutinio de los ojos burdeo

\- Derramaste mi café?

\- Si...- confeso

\- Haces un doble pedido por si ante tu torpeza derramas el mío como hoy?- dijo sonriendo divertida ante el hecho de que su asistente se tomará tantas molestias , era placentero

\- Hnnnn ...si- no tenía razón negar lo que era evidente.

\- Es bueno saber que me respetas- dijo bebiendo su café - ahora a quien debo despedir hoy?

\- Jef de redacción ...- contesto Natsuki

\- Bien, puedes irte. Y llama a Jet cuando salgas

Natsuki suprimió un gemido, y salió de la oficina. Como una arpía como Fujino era la jefa de edición en la editorial , era más allá de la comprensión de cualquiera de ellos.

Media hora después Jef salió de la oficina de su jefa furico y talvez, sólo talvez, con lágrimas en los ojos . Lo que era un día como cualquier otro.

Después en una extraña sincronía el teléfono en la oficina de su jefa y el suyo sonaron con una llamada. Y mientras Natsuki observaba a la castaña subir a lo que parecía ser la oficina de el presidente y vicepresidente de la editorial. Algo grande sucedería ...tras perder la vista de su jefa en el elevador , puso su atención en su llamada

\- Natsuki, me has escuchado?- no era otra que su madre. Natsuki resoplo

\- Has mencionado una fiesta...

\- Si, es el cumpleaños de la abuela y te quiere en casa

\- Pero..yo tengo mucho trabajo y...

\- Nunca nos visitas, hace dos años que no te vemos y la abuela te quiere ver en su fiesta , la familia vendrá , y no nos visitaste en las fiestas decembrinas y yo no me hago más joven...- y como siempre la culpa...su madre era muy buena usando eso en su contra.

\- Dudo que mi padre piense lo mismo

\- Olvídate de el. Ven este fin de semana. Será divertido. Además te extraño. pasaremos buenos momentos en familia.- Saeko se escuchaba emocionada y quien era Natsuki para negar algo a su madre o su abuela?

\- Bien...estaré ahí - sedio. Escucho el DING del elevador y levantó la vista...su jefa a la vista y no miraba feliz, aunque en realidad, nunca lo hacia...- me voy, tengo que colgar , los veré el viernes en la tarde.- y con ello término la llamada.

\- Kuga, a mi oficina!- gruño su jefa

Natsuki suspiro y siguió a su jefa.

\- Estas soltera?- inquirió su jefa

\- Si...

\- Perfecto! Serás mi prometida! - anuncio con total convicción la castaña incluyendo lo que Natsuki sospechaba como una sonrisa.

\- No- respondió Natsuki cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, intentando mirar desafiante

\- Si lo haces y consigo lo que quiero me ascenderán y publicaré uno de tus escritos.

Natsuki miro a la fría mujer delante de ella. Y lo pensó por un momento. Fingir un compromiso a cambio de iniciar su carrera como escritora ...

\- Bien. Lo haré!- acepto, el trato parecía simple.

\- Genial. Toma tus cosas y vayamos ahora mismo a la embajada!

La embajada!? Natsuki comenzó a pensar que esto no sería tan simple como pensaba...pero que podía esperar de hacer un trato con la arpía de Shizuru Fujino.


	2. Chapter 2

Incómodo ...al parecer esa sola palabra definía el cúmulo de sensaciones que se agitaban en sus entrañas. En que demonios estaba pensando cuando dijo que si a la arpía de Fujino!?

Las manos le sudaban y comenzaba a pensar que su colonia no sería suficiente para cubrir el hedor que el exceso de sudor estaba generando. Pero no era por nada, el agente de la cancillería sentado frente a ella con sus ojos juzgadores le miraban fijamente mientras recitaba claramente las penas económicas y corporales a las que se vería acreedora si se atrevía a mentir sobre su matrimonio con Fujino.

Shizuru sonreía a el agente con toda la calma del planeta. Aunque jamás paso por su mente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella pensaba que con su prometida, una sonrisa y sus firmas en un par de papeles le llevarían directo a una nueva oficina en la editorial y un ascenso. Lo equivocada que estaba...

\- ...han comprendido lo que he dicho?- hablo el viejo frente a ellas

\- Por supuesto- respondió Shizuru- donde hay que firmar?

\- En ningún lado. El Estado necesita que su matrimonio sea real. Como legalmente real... Cuando piensan realizar su enlace?- cuestiono el hombre a la pareja- realmente es una suerte que los matrimonios como los suyos sean ahora legalmente reconocidos...

\- Cuando es la fecha límite para renovar mi visa?- se entrometió Shizuru

El hombre hojeo un par de carpetas -... Todo indica que al menos una semana.

\- En ese caso no habrá ningún problema!

\- Muy bien. Sólo una cosa más. Se les aplicará una prueba donde se les harán preguntas normales , que cualquier pareja debe saber el uno del otro, es sólo para que el Estado este plenamente seguro de que no utilizan el matrimonio como una manera de obtener la ciudadanía de manera fácil.- el hombre apareció dos pequeños paquetes de hojas que listaban un amplio cuestionario.- este es sólo una especie de muestra. Nos veremos aquí en un par de días , al menos que la señora Fujino desee ser deportada

FUERA DE LA EMBAJADA

Natsuki salió pitando del lugar, saliendo tomo una gran bocanada de aire contaminado de la ciudad, que la menos era mejor que el de la pequeña oficina del agente, donde le era casi imposible respirar. Y por la mirada en los ojos del viejo, sabía, que, el no se tragaba su historia por nada del mundo.

Natsuki podía sentir que prácticamente tenía un pie en prisión, lo que sería genial, su padre le repudiaría más aún, si es que fuera posible...

\- Kuga! Espera! Donde vas!?- la melodiosa voz de Fujino. Natsuki miro a la mujer y frunció el ceño.

\- Me voy a casa- dijo

\- Que? Aún no termina tu día de trabajo!- exclamo la castaña en medi de la calle abarrotada por transeúntes

\- Si, lo hago.- respondió Natsuki prepotente. Una idea llegando a su mente - y será una de las tantas cosas que harás por mi a cambio de que continúe con esta farsa, que por cierto, olvidaste mencionar que me podía costar más de medio millón de dólares en multas y al menos medio año en una prisión de alta seguridad!- Natsuki estaba poniendo límites - así que si, mi día laboral a terminado! Además tengo que empacar para mi viaje.

\- Oh no, me niego- refuto Shizuru con mirada mordaz

\- Bien, en ese caso, volveré a la oficina y tu puedes ir empacando para volver a Japón . Yo que tu me iría por mi propio pie a tener que ser llevada por migración - respondió feliz , esperando una respuesta de su jefa . Shizuru vislumbro su panorama, no era nada agradable.

\- Bien. Acepto. - Natsuki sonrió victoriosa

\- Oh! Otra cosa, no me lo has pedido como debe ser...ya sabes, nunca me he casado antes, creo que merezco una propuesta de matrimonio formal.- Shizuru le miro horrorizada- vamos, hazlo- incito Natsuki- estoy jugandome mi libertad por ti, creo que al menos puedes hacer eso por mi...estoy esperando...

Shizuru miro alrededor , hora pico en pleno centro de la ciudad. Luego miro a sus ropas, falda justo arriba de la rodilla, zapatillas de cinco centímetros y tacón de aguja. Entonces , haciendo malabares con ellos colocó las hojas que le diera el agente, sobre el sucio suelo y poso sus rodillas sobre ellos, tomo la mano de Natsuki y dijo- te casarías conmigo?- con cero sentimiento. Natsuki sonrió complacida y tiro de su mano libre de Fujino

\- Lo hiba a hacer de todas maneras. Ya que publicaras mi escrito, pero fue muy agradable verte ahí abajo. - Natsuki dio un paso atrás - y prepara tus cosas , si tenemos que aprender sobre la otra, y pasar ese examen, será mejor estudiar las hojas . Y lo haremos esta fin de semana en casa de mis padres . No llegues tarde! - y se alejó sin mirar atrás

\- Que!? Espera! Ayúdame! No me dejes así!- clamo Shizuru aún de rodillas en medios de la calle, pero Natsuki se había marchado . Como pudo y usando una tremenda fuerza en sus muslos se irgio por completo , dio media vuelta y volvió a el trabajo.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

En un vuelo comercial que les llevaría a otro aeropuerto que los llevaría a otro avión, que los llevaría a su destino ...

\- Clima cálido o frío?

\- Frío - respondió Natsuki sin dejar de llenar el cuestionario en sus manos.

\- En serio? Te creí una chica de playa o algo así - dijo Shizuru un tanto sorprendida.

\- No.- respondió secamente la morena- veamos...- murmuro con su atención en las palabras frente a ella- ...tatuajes?- lo pensó por un momento. Shizuru le observo.- ...si, aunque no se de que o donde lo tienes...- respondió Natsuki a su misma.

\- Como lo sabes!?- Nadie lo hacia

\- Soy tu asistente, se demasiadas cosas de ti. Más allá de lo que pides para el desayuno, la comida y hasta la cena. Hace un mes me dijiste que hiciera una consulta con un dermatólogo y ya que no tienes problemas en la piel, la respuesta era obvia, pero después cancelaste la cita, así que no lo removiste.- aclaro Natsuki de manera natural y continuo leyendo.

El resto del camino paso sin problemas, salvo, el niño molesto del asiento de atrás que no paraba de patear su asiento en el avión guajolotero que tomaron después del primero.

Cuando llegaron a su destino un pequeño comité de bienvenida ya les estaba esperando.

\- Natsuki!- gritaron las mujeres, felices de ver a la peliazul . Natsuki camino con calma hasta ellas.

\- Abuela, Mamá ...- saludo con una pequeña sonrisa metiendo sus manos en la chamarra de espesor que le protegía del frío . Garderobe parecía tal como lo recordaba.

Su madre y abuela le llevaron a un abrazo triturado regalando a ella por los años de abandono, pero su atención fue llevada de ella por la mujer caminando tras Natsuki.

\- Una amiga?- cuestiono su madre un tanto sorprendida. Natsuki negó con la cabeza

\- Ella es mi jefa. Shizuru Fujino. Vino aquí como parte de un proyecto de trabajo

Natsuki hizo las presentaciones y pronto se encontraban caminando fuera del pequeño aeropuerto .


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchos de ustedes han hecho la observación acertada de algo. Si, este fic se inspira en la película La propuesta :) en su trama principal lo hace, sigo lo que muestra la película , haré cambios en ella, uno de ellos ya lo hice, en la película tienen un fin de semana para contraer matrimonio, yo he puesto una semana, así que, espero que deseen continuar la lectura. Será divertido y un poco dramático :D **

Shizuru miraba por su ventana a el pintoresco pueblo de Garderobe, nada parecido a la ciudad . Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en este lugar , comenzaba a dudar que tuvieran internet.

Las mujeres Kuga se mantenían hablando sobre como les alegraba tener a Natsuki de vuelta al menos por un fin de semana.

En medio de sus divagaciones sobre sus pendientes en la oficina y como no había empacado nada remotamente útil para caminar entre las piedras y tierra, Shizuru noto un patrón ... Kuga , en las tiendas, panaderías, vinaterías, peluquerías y cuanto local comercial estuviera a la vista el apellido Kuga estaba en ellos. Ella recordaba ese nombre de alguna parte...

Shizuru miró a el pequeño maletín de su asistente , que descansaba en el medio de ellas en el asiento trasero de la vieja camioneta donde eran transportados...y lo vio, grabado en la correa de dicho objeto decía N. Kuga... Los ojos de Shizuru se abrieron como platos y su quijada cayo abierta. Kuga era dueña de este pueblo!? Cuanto dinero en realidad tenía !?

Natsuki que había permanecido impávida mirando por el otro costado en su propia ventana, se sintió observada, y para su no tan grata sorpresa era su jefa quien le miraba con ...sorpresa!?

\- Que te ocurre Fujino?- cuestiono Natsuki en voz baja para que no atrajeran la atención de su madre y abuela en la parte de enfrente.

\- Eres Kuga...cierto?- Natsuki asintió- eres una heredera!?- pregunto Shizuru un tanto demasiado fuerte, atrayendo la atención de las mujeres en los asientos delanteros.

Natsuki resoplo incómoda y volvió su atención a la ventana.

Fue la madre de Natsuki quien hablo primero.

\- Los Kuga son una familia originaria de Garderobe, todos muy trabajadores, pero no fue hasta que mi marido que continuo con los pasos de su padre en la mecánica , incremento el negocio hasta tener su primera fábrica de motocicletas ... Dhuran es el nombre de la empresa familiar.

\- No es la empresa nacional?- ella no sabía mucho de motocicletas o autos para el caso, pero en los medios era muy conocida, se hablaba de que pronto tendría la capacidad de competir en el medio internacional .

\- El trabajo duro a dado sus frutos...el caso es, que como puedes ver Garderobe es un pequeño pueblo, y cuando una tormenta le sacudió nadie aquí tenía el dinero para reconstruir sus negocios. Entonces la familia, invirtió con todos ellos, sin embargo los negocios aún pertenecen a esas familias, sólo nos entregan nuestras partes de las ganancias...

Shizuru estaba perpleja...eso implicaba un montón de millones, si su asistente era hija única y herederia tremenda fortuna porque permanecía trabajando para ella?

\- Madre no creo que a Shizuru le interese la historia de la familia.

\- Shizuru, tienes novio ?- soltó la abuela.

\- No...

\- Novia?- intento de nuevo

\- Abuela!- regañaron las Kuga. La abuela sonrió

\- Que!? Es una pregunta legítima. - se defendió - y bien?- continuo

\- Mmmm...recientemente no he tenido tiempo para las relaciones...

\- Que edad tienes? Treinta? Talvez dos más?- Shizuru enrojeció .- niña, no dejes ir tu tiempo sólo en el trabajo. Yo misma estaba embarazada del padre de Natsuki a tu edad. Al menos tienes a alguien especial a tu lado?

Natsuki de repente sintió un nudo en el estómago , no quería escuchar mas esta conversación .

\- Hemos llegado!- exclamo aliviada . Shizuru agradeció por ello.

Desendieron de la camioneta y fue cuando la castaña al fin se dio cuenta en donde habían llegado...un muelle en desnivel donde sus zapatillas de tacón alto ya le daban problemas en la grava suelta y su maleta enorme.

Natsuki bajo su pequeña mochila y ayudo a su madre y abuela a subir en la lancha que estaba atracada en el lugar.

\- Natsuki, ayuda a la señorita Fujino, parece tener problemas con su equipaje- sugirió su madre al ver la lucha de Shizuru para llegar de entre las piedras hasta la escalera vieja por la que tendría que descender para llegar a el muelle y posteriormente la lancha.

Natsuki miro la pelea de la mujer y se regozijó por dentro, luego de unos minutos recibió la enorme maleta y la empacó en la lancha, volvió a la escalera donde desde arriba Shizuru miraba indecisa

\- Vamos, no tenemos todo el día! - le dijo en voz alta a media escalera. Shizuru manobrio su bolsa de mano y comenzó su descenso bacilante...

El viento sopló fuerte y levantó más de lo permitido su falda, Shizuru soltó la escalera y cubrió un poco su trasero, haciendo que por poco callera.

\- Hey! Ten cuidado! No por una estúpida bolsa te vas a matar! Dame eso!- regaño Natsuki y tomo la bolsa de las manos de Fujino y con la otra retuvo su falda de ser levantada por el viento- apresurate...- gruño. Shizuru aliviada toco las maderas del muelle.

Todas en la pequeña y cómoda nave, encendieron el motor y continuaron su viaje.

Media hora más tarde, Shizuru estaba maravillada con la pequeña isla donde una enorme casa descansaba sobre una colina. El entorno era hermosos , casi virgen.

Y Shizuru se continuaba preguntando , porque Natsuki abandonaría todo esto y su aparente fortuna por una cubiculo en su piso de edición?

\- Hogar, dulce hogar !- anuncio la madre de Natsuki dando entrada en la enorme casa estiló campestre, con muebles rústicos pero con bastante la tecnología ...era hermosa y acogedora.

\- Les mostrare donde pueden dejar sus cosas , los invitados de la fiesta están por llegar!

Y su madre tenía razón. En menos de una hora, vecinos y amigos, así como familiares se encontraban llenando la casa, siquiera hubo tiempo de llegar a donde serían sus habitaciones .

Caminando por la sala llena de personas desconocidas , Shizuru logro identificar a Natsuki que parecía tener una dura conversación con un hombre mayor de cabellera cobalto . Se acercó.

\- Natsuki, es bueno encobtrarte. - dijo

\- Quien esta bella dama?- inquirió el hombre que bebía un vaso de whisky

Natsuki trago el enojo

\- Ella es Shizuru Fujino la editora en jefe...

\- Asi que es tu jefa- dijo con desdén el hombre

\- Si- dijo Natsuki apretando sus puños

\- Asi que abandonas el negocio familiar y preocupas a tu madre por la distancia que has dejado entre nosotros por llevarle el café a esta mujer?- gruño con desdén mirando con total desilusión a su hija

\- Yo no...-Natsuki no podía refutar la parte del café, después de todo era gran parte de lo que Fujino le permitía hacer, así que no lo contrarresto - ...si me fui fue para hacer algo por mi misma, el hecho de que no venga con regularidad a TU casa no es culpa mía! Y antes de que saltes a conclusiones de que he dormido mi camino a donde estoy ahora te diré que . Ella no es sólo mi jefa . Ella es mi prometida y nos vamos a casar.

Y si estoy hoy aquí no es por ti, o tu negocio o lo que sea, estoy aquí porque mi madre me lo pidió y es el cumpleaños de la abuela. Mañana en el primer vuelo disponible estaremos dejando TU territorio! - gruño Natsuki y salió de la vista.

Shizuru tomo eso como su propia retirada , haciendo su camino por el resto del camino hacia Natsuki.

Natsuki no podía creer que después de estos años su padre continuara con esa mentalidad. Era tan desesperante!

En su cólera , salió fuera de la casa y camino hasta el muelle donde a la luz de la luna miraba el va y ven de las olas del mar que les rodeaba. Un fuerte viento golpeo y se dio cuenta que no había tomado su chamarra antes de salir.

\- Toma esto o te vas a resfriar ...

Natsuki salto ante la voz. Dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos verdes mirando a ella con una sonrisa burlona. Natsuki tomo la prenda que reconocía como la que dejo en la casa

\- Gracias. Me olvide por completo de ella...

\- Tan impulsiva como te recuerdo... Natsuki- dijo la pelirroja caminando hasta quedar a su lado y mirar hacia el agua

\- Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian- dijo Natsuki recibiendo el calor que su prenda le daba- tal y como tu para es seguir siendo entrometida... Nao

Por un instante sus ojos se conectaron , una vez había pasión ahí, ahora parecía algo más, sin embargo, el primer amor siempre sería grato volverlo a encontrar...


	4. Chapter 4

Natsuki se sentía ...mejor, su conversación con Nao le había devuelto a un buen humor.

Con ese ánimo entró de nuevo en la casa, sólo para ser recibida por más de una veintena de personas mirándola con una expresión tonta en sus rostros, en gran mayoría las mujeres.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo , su madre salió de entré la maraña de personas y le abrazo fuerte

Natsuki devolvió el abrazo y luego miro a su abuela que le miraba con ternura y tenía enorme sonrisa en la cara

\- Estoy tan feliz, hija- dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos- por que no dijiste nada antes!?

Natsuki miro en confusión , pero después recordó . Esa "charla" con su padre antes de salir hace unos minutos...maldición , pensó .

\- Bueno...yo...- Natsuki no encontraba las palabras para salir este embrollo , maldito su temperamento explosivo!

Antes de que pudiera lidear con ello, su madre le llevo a la sala.

\- Ara, mi Natsuki a vuelto!- celebro Shizuru que ya se encontraba ahí rodeada de más personas. Natsuki puso su mejor cara de poker y fue a su lado

\- Que es todo esto?- inquirió

\- Tu padre nos ha dado la noticia. Queremos los detalles! Como propusiste a Shizuru!?- pregunto su madre extaciada y el resto de presentes secundó sus palabras.

\- Sólo lo dije y ya- dijo Natsuki

\- Niña, da detalles. Tu abuela nacesita saber estas cosas para cuando nazcan mis bisnietos!- exigió la abuela. Natsuki se horrorizó ! Niños!? Mini Fujinos! El infierno que iba a suceder!

\- Si, mi Natsuki no puede esperar por los bebés - dijo Shizuru disfrutando del terror en la mirada esmeralda.- cuentales como me propusiste que me casara contigo frente a todos en la oficina

Natsuki miro a Shizuru con odio puro. Pero decidió que si la mujer quería jugar con esto ella lo haría

\- Fue hace dos días - awwww generalizado estallo en la sala- yo le lleve el café a la oficina como cada mañana y con bolígrafo escribí en su vaso si quería ser mi esposa, y no voy a mentir, Shizuru es como hidra venenosa en el trabajo...- Shizuru estrujo su mano en un agarre doloroso, pero Natsuki soportaría el dolor-...pero cuando miro el mensaje en el recipiente ella rompió a llorar...- Natsuki juraría que el flujo de sangre en su mano se estaba perdiendo-...toda la oficina conmigo incluida pensamos que era la señal de que el fin del mundo estaba cerca!- bromeo y todos rieron. Shizuru sólo apretó los labios en una sonrisa forzada- entre sollozos sobre mi pecho, dijo que si. - finalizo la historia

\- Que lindo!- dijo su madre

\- Beso, queremos ver un beso! Después de tan bonita historia se merece cerrar con un beso! - exclamo su abuela y todo el mundo a su alrededor clamo por el tan ansiado beso

Natsuki miro a Shizuru que ahora decidió vengarse . Tomó a Natsuki por el cuello de su chaqueta y llevo sus labios a un estrepitoso encuentro haciendo gemir a la peliazul que abrió la boca dejando la lengua de la castaña entrar . Un beso con bastante poder, y de repente ambas se encontraron disfrutando de el, aunque no admitirían. Shizuru terminó el mismo no sin antes dar una fuerte mordida al labio inferior de su futura esposa.

Los silbidos no se hicieron esperar.

Despues de eso, la fiesta pronto llego a su fin, todos se marcharon a casa. Y ahora era turno de ir a la cama.

La familia de Natsuki los en animaron hasta su antigua habitación que no había cambiado nada desde que se fue , y Natsukk se sintió un poco nostálgica por ese hecho.

\- Bueno, que tengan una buena noche- dijo su parte aún nada satisfecho.

\- La cama es lo bastante grande para ambas, además no somos tan anticuados como para no permitir que duerman en la misma cama...- dijo su madre con una sonrisa- mañana iremos a la ciudad, descansen por ahora

Luego su abuela apareció con una enorme colcha bordada a mano, con un aspecto bastante antiguo y se la entrego a Natsuki.

\- Ahora les pertenece a ustedes- Natsuki frunció el ceño, que tenía de especial?- con esta prenda tu abuelo y yo concebimos a tu padre, y luego nosotros se la dimos a tus padres lo que te trajo a este mundo. Es nuestra fábrica de bebés - anuncio la abuela con una sonrisa traviesa- seguro ayudara a que mis bisnietos lleven pronto!

Natsuki se puso tensa , si bien ella tenía el equipo para ello , eso no estaba en sus planes. Y menos con Fujino! Horror!

Shizuru agradeció las atenciones. La familia de Natsuki se despidió, dejándolas solas en la habitación enorme y confortable.

\- Tomare la cama y tu el suelo- dijo Shizuru a la vez que desempacaba sus pertenencias de su enorme maleta- tomare el baño

Natsuki suspiró y tomando un par de almohadas y cojines de la cama los coloco frente a esta en el suelo alfombrado, tomaría la fábrica de bebés para tomar calor . Se quitó la ropa y se quedo en bóxers y una ligera playera sin mangas y se recostó en su cama improvisada.

Shizuru salió minutos después para ver que Natsuki tenía ya los ojos cerrados o eso pensaba porque cuando había subido a la cama ella habló.

\- Has tomado lencería fina para dormir en un lugar donde las temperaturas alcanzan más allá del bajo cero durante la noche!?- recrimino Natsuki aún con los ojos cerrados aunque obviamente había visto a la castaña.

\- No pensé que haría tanto frío! Y tu estas durmiendo casi desnuda!- recrimino Shizuru con dientes tiritando . Natsuki resolplo y se levantó mostrando a Shizuru su increíble físico .

Natsuki tomó la fábrica de bebés y la colocó sobre las demás mantas que cubrían a la castaña

\- Esta un poco vieja pero es caliente - luego camino a uno de los muebles de almacenamiento y escogió una cobija, menos cálida que la que tenía pero ella había nacido aquí y soportaba estas temperaturas , no tendría problemas. Sin mediar palabra volvió a su lugar en el suelo.- buenas noches...- dijo

Shizuru un tanto sorprendida por el acto, mascullo un buenas noches y ambas se perdieron en su sueño.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Hnnnnn!- Shizuru gimió a través de las capas y capas de cobijas bajo las que se encontraba , el toque en la puerta volvió a sonar. Y entonces ella recordó donde estaba...la casa Kuga! A la velocidad del rayo se enderezo y hablo- voy en un momento!- gritó, los toques secaron. Miró frente a la cama y Natsuki dormía plasidamente. Tenía que levantarle. Aventó un par de cojines sobre ella y susurró- Natsuki, despierta! Sube a la cama! Tus padres están en la puerta y no pueden ver que has dormido en el suelo!

\- Grrrrr...- a trompicones y con los ojos semi cerrados Natsuki levantó sus cobijes y subió a la cama.

Todo listo!

\- Pasen!- respondió animadamente Shizuru para dar cabida a las personas tras la puerta, su vista escaneo la cama y encontró la fábrica de bebés mezclada con las cobijas. - No, no, la fábrica de bebés no!- exclamó tomando la cobija y lanzando ella a una de las sillas .

Natsuki se limitó a ignorarle y se acomodó en las calientes sábanas y se acurrucó contra la castaña.

\- Awww son tan lindas!- exclamo la madre de Natsuki con una brillante sonrisa mirando como Natsuki se acurrucaba en su prometida - cuando Natsuki despierte, bajen a desayunar...y buenos días!- el padre de Natsuki sólo asintió a lo que su esposa dijo y volvieron de donde habían llegado.

\- Kuga! Despierta de una buena vez! - gruño Shizuru arrancando las cobijas del cuerpo pegado a ella, donde de paso, dejo expuesto el vientre bien formado de la peliazul, donde su camisa se había levantado. Shizuru tragó saliva ante la vista de su asistente. Cuando se había vuelto tan caliente!?

Natsuki sintió el frío en su piel y con un gruñido se puso de pie- ya voy, ya voy!- y entró al cuarto de baño.

Shizuru despejó sus malos pensamientos y salió de la cama.

Despues del desayuno se marcharon a la ciudad en busca de provisiones .

Mientras Shizuru y la madre de Natsuki se encontraban en la tienda de abarrotes , Shizuru podía ver a Natsuki platicar animadamente con una chica pelirroja que parecía muy cercana a ella dando ligeros toques a su brazo y riendo de cada palabra que la peliazul decía. Shizuru frunció el ceño sin siquiera darse cuenta.

\- Me alegra que esas chicas se hablen de nuevo. Es una lástima que lo suyo no haya funcionado...pero Natsuki pared ser feliz contigo y me alegro por ello. Ella y Nao estarán mejor como amigas- dijo la madre de Natsuki a la vez que se acercó a donde estaba ella.

\- Fueron novias?- Shizuru no pudo evitar preguntar

\- Estaban comprometidas ...pero luego Natsuki quería ir a Toronto y Nao quería permanecer aquí y abrir su clínica veterinaria...

\- Oh...- fue lo único que Shizuru pudo decir.

Mas tarde Natsuki se reunió con ellas para cargar las provisiones en la lancha.

Y mientras Shizuru y su madre se disponían a preparar la comida. Natsuki fue en busca de su padre, que como siempre estaba lanzando pelotas de golf al lago.

\- Mamá dice que la comida estará pronto ...

\- Bien...- respondió el hombre golpeando otra bola.

Natsuki resopló y se giró para regresar.

\- Quien es esa mujer?- cuestiono el hombre, mirando a Natsuki que detuvo su andar y le miró

\- Shizuru Fujino, mi prometida- enfatizo Natsuki

\- Hoy recibí una llamada peculiar del personal del consulado, preguntando si conocía a la señorita Fujino...

\- Que has dicho?- cuestiono Natsuki mirando fijamente a su padre

\- Lo que tenía que decir. No tengo pensado causar a tu madre un ataque al corazón por verte en prisión . Porque haces esto? A caso te has vendido a cambio de que publique alguna de tus novelas!? Tan bajo has caído!? Rechazas tu herencia y talento natural para dirigir la empresa familiar para una tontería !?

Natsuki rió - Tu nunca lo has entendido! Es por eso que me fui! Tu ves mi pasión como una tontería! No voy a estar cerca de alguien que piensa que lo que hago es una idiotez! - refuto Natsuki antes de salir de donde estaba su padre. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Emprendió una carrera por la playa del lugar poniendo su teléfono a todo volumen en su lista de reproducción. Su padre después de todos estos años continuaba denigrando su trabajo. Tenía que calmar sus pensamientos. Después de esta noche ya había reservado sus boletos para volver a Toronto

Tras dos horas de hacer sus músculos doler, Natsuki entro en la casa cubierta de sudor, y el olor exquisito de la comida le llevó hasta la cocina, deteniéndose en el umbral, observo a Shizuru dar los últimos detalles a la comida en compañía de su madre mientras reían de alguna tontería. La vista hizo que el corazón de Natsuki saltara.

\- Natsuki! Ve a bañarte. Donde fuiste!?

\- Sólo estire los músculos - su madre dio una mirada de reproche sabiendo que seguramente había tenido una pelea con su padre.

Shizuru miró a la mujer cubierta en sudor y respirando irregularmente , y no podía dejar de pensar en el incidente de la mañana.

\- Ire a ducharme vuelvo para la comida

Su madre asintió y Shizuru no dijo nada. Natsuki le restó importancia y subió a su habitación .

La mañana había llegado y después de una larga despedida con su madre y abuela Natsuki prometio enviar las invitaciones a la boda desde que aún no tenian nada en concreto . Su padre jamás se presentó y Natsuki de alguna manera se lo agradecía .

Minutos después estaban en una avión

Para cuando llegaron a el aeropuerto de Toronto ya era casi media noche y decidieron tomar unas bebidas en el bar del lugar. Un par se convirtió en el barman llamando a un taxi para su viaje a un hotel cercano.

El elevador se sentía caliente.

\- Asi que tu y esa chica Nao se iban a casar...?- dijo Shizuru recargada de la pared en el pequeño elevador

\- Si, pero no funciono...- respondió Natsuki imitando la postura de su jefa

\- Por que?

\- Yo tenía muchas ambiciones lejos de Fukka, ella no...

\- No era la mujer para ti...- concluyó Shizuru su oración , ambas ahora mirando la una a la otra

\- No, no lo era...ella no era testaruda, exigente, mandona, inteligente...- con cada palabra que salía de su boca sus rostros se acercaban más y más , podían sentir el aliento la una de la otra

\- Ella no supo encausar tu hambre y hacerte crecer...- las demás palabras murieron en su boca cuando los labios hambrientos de Natsuki de posaron sobre los suyos.


	6. Chapter 6

ESTE SERÁ UN CAPÍTULO MUY M Y MUY FUTANARI! Alejese quien pueda! :) ESPERO LEER SUS COMENTARIOS ;)

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y se cerró del mismo modo. Labios jamás separados. El aliento era más que necesario.

Las pantorrillas de Shizuru chocaron contra la cama- ropa...fuera...- gruñó rompiendo abierta la camisa de Natsuki dejando al descubierto su fino sujetador de encaje.

\- Hnnnn...- murmuro Natsuki llevando sus labios a la quijada de la castaña que encarnó sus dedos en la nuca de la peliazul para mantenerle más cerca. Las manos de Natsuki deshicieron los botones de la fina blusa lila, después le siguió el sostén , para dejar un par de pechos al descubierto.

Shizuru era exquisita en topless y esa falda con tacones de punta . La boca de Natsuki se hizo agua ante la vista.- hermoso...- gimió

Shizuru sonrió y se deshizo del resto de su ropa lentamente a la vez que Natsuki se disponía a hacer lo mismo, pero cuando llegó al cinturón de su pantalón la castaña detuvo sus movimientos.

\- Déjame ...- dijo mirando depredadora- quiero desenvolverlo yo misma...

Natsuki sonrió dejando caer sus manos a los costados- todo tuyo...

Shizuru no dudó no un instante . Primero el cinturón, luego el botón u después el cierre ...los pantalones cayeron en un montón a los pies de su asistente. Un bulto ya era visible dentro del bóxer de Natsuki- Ara...- Shizuru se relamió los labios y quitó del camino la tela estorbosa... Dejando al descubierto el miembro semi erecto frente a ella.

Shizuru tomó el cuerpo del pene con una mano y el saco debajo de el con la otra masajeando

\- Asi... Que bueno...- gimió Natsuki .Volviendo se más audaz Shizuru llevó su boca a la cabeza y comenzó a chupar ella, sin dejar el trabajo que sus manos hacían .- oh dios!- gritó Natsuki con la cabeza hacia atrás y sus manos en el cabello castaño, sus caderas comenzaron a seguir el ritmo de los cuidados de Shizuru- no te detengas...

Shizuru sonrió complacida. Intensificó sus movimientos y podía sentir el miembro cada vez más duro y grande.

Segundos después la eyaculación de Natsuki llenó su boca, Shizuru tragó cada pedacito de ella.

\- Mmm...delicioso...- felicitó

Natsuki le llevo sobre la cama abriendo las piernas de la castaña de par en par, su rostro a centímetros de los labios brillantes ante ella- veamos como sabes...- dijo mirando a los ojos rubí antes de sumergir su lengua en la rajadura - nnnn...

\- Ahhh! - Shizuru dejó caer su espalda completamente plana sobre el colchón , podía sentir como la lengua de Natsuki le recorría desde su entrada palpitante hasta su clítoris hinchado-...más...- exigió

Natsuki cumplió enseguida. Uno de sus brazos se posó sobre el vientre plano manteniendo a Shizuru en su lugar , su otra mano fue directo sobre su clítoris masajeando el, y su lengua entró lo más profundo que pudo en la cavidad caliente y húmeda .

Un orgasmo inminente recorrió el cuerpo de Shizuru llenando la boca de Natsuki en sus jugos. Ella les lamió todos- mmmm dulce...- dijo Natsuki a la vez que se colocaba entre las piernas abiertas y frotaba la cabeza de su miembro sobre la longitud de la hendidura recubriendo le de jugos- quiero sentirte...

Sin esperar más, Natsuki entró con toda su longitud llenando a la castaña bajo de ella por completo- si, tan húmedo y caliente...- gimió al sentir las paredes alrededor de su miembro apretar

Shizuru tomó en puños las sábanas y cerro los ojos.

\- Voy a mover ahora...- dijo Natsuki tomando las caderas a su alcance y comenzando su vaivén lento entrando y saliendo completamente - te sientes tan bien...- dijo con respiración trabajosa

\- Nat... Natsuki...

\- Más?- cuestiono haciendo sus movimientos más prolongados

\- Si!

Natsuki se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Shizuru que al sentir la cercanía le abrazó con brazos y piernas , haciendo que la penetración fuera completa . Natsuki aceleró sus movimientos aferrando se a los hombros de Shizuru para mayor fuerza.

Shizuru estaba cerca podía sentirlo, al igual que Natsuki...

Entonces Natsuki llevó su pulgar a frotar el clítoris de Shizuru que en cuestión de segundos se deshizo en su brazos, no mucho después ella misma vino dentro, cuando las paredes le apretaron.

Fue el mejor orgasmo de la noche.

En busca de conexión y sin deshacer sus lugares con Natsuki aún dentro de ella , se besaron apasionadamente y comenzaron otro movimiento de vaivén.

La noche iba a durar...


	7. Chapter 7

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. ME ALEGRO DE QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ;) LES TRAIGO UN POCO MÁS DE DIVERSIÓN ;)

Shizuru observó a la mujer tendida boca arriba en la cama a su lado. No había duda de que Natsuki era su mejor amante hasta este momento en su vida, pero más allá del placer físico que experimentaron anoche , Shizuru se encontraba sintiendo algo más en su interior...

\- Hnnnn...- Natsuki comenzó a moverse en la cama dejando al descubierto hasta su abdomen desnudo. Shizuru se relamió los labios. Dios esta mujer era condenada mente sexy!

No pudiendo resistir, Shizuru llevó su mano directo a trabajar en el ya despertado miembro de su asistente

\- Ara, alguien parece haber tenido un buen sueño!- se burló la castaña moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo en la longitud de su amante.

\- Shi... Shizuru...- respondió Natsuki entrecortada con los ojos firmemente cerrados por el placer que estaba recibiendo

Shizuru sonrió al ver el efecto que estaba teniendo en la mujer . Apretó su agarre haciendo que Natsuki gimiera .

\- Natsuki es tan duro, y tan rápido...debo estar halagada?- susurró en la concha de la oreja de Natsuki.

Ante las burlas, la peliazul decidió que había tenido suficiente. En un movimiento rápido y fluido tenía a Shizuru en su regazo en una posición semi sentada . Natsuki si misma se incorporó . Una justo frente a la otra con sus núcleos muy cerca del otro.

\- Cállate Fujino- gruño Natsuki llevando su miembro duro a la entrada de la castaña que lo succionó perfectamente . Shizuru se aferró a la espalda de Natsuki . Mientras Natsuki podía sentir los pezones de su jefa contra los suyos. Esta sería una de sus nuevas posiciones favoritas.

Con el empuje de sus piernas haciendo palanca contra la cama Natsuki comenzó el movimiento. Causando que las piernas de Shizuru cedieran más amplias y su miembro entrara en su totalidad golpeando un lugar particularmente placentero dentro de Shizuru

\- Ahhhh! Si!- gritó arañando la espalda de Natsuki, que ahora había tomado los pesados pechos en sus palmas y los guiaba a su boca .

\- Mmmmm...te gusta eso?- habló Natsuki sin detener sus burlas con la lengua y los dientes en los perfectos senos en su boca.

\- Ohhh ...ohhh ...s-si...- Shizuru a penas era capaz de hablar.

Natsuki sonrió y soltó los pezones de su boca con un sonoro pop, y les llevo a una nueva posición , no muy diferente pero esta golpearía directamente un punto muy sensible dentro de la castaña.

Natsuki bajó las posaderas de Shizuru a el colchón, sin perder la penetración dejándoles en una especie de tijera. Natsuki se aferró a un muslo y volvió a empujar mirando directamente como su miembro entraba y salía de la humedad de Shizuru mientras la mujer gemía y se retorcía frente a ella con su espalda pegada al colchón .

\- Yo...voy a venir...- gimoteo Shizuru sintiendo el magnífico cosquilleo en su vientre

\- Ven por mi...- Gruño Natsuki aumentando su fuerza y en un par de minutos ambas cayeron en un orgasmo aplastante.

No había más sonidos en la habitación salvo las trabajosas respiraciones irregulares .

\- Wow...- dijo Shizuru sintiendo el sudor en su cuerpo

\- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Natsuki mirando a el desastre que había hecho entre las piernas de su jefa.

Shizuru fijó su vista en el lugar que Natsuki miraba y frunció el ceño.

\- Has hecho un desastre- reprocho

\- No fui yo quien empezó estos juegos...- refuto Natsuki levantándose de la cama - sin embargo te puedo ayudar a limpiar el desorden...cuidado de compartir una ducha ?- cuestiono camino a el baño del cuarto dando una mirada lasciva a la mujer en la cama .

\- Será mejor que limpiez muy bien...- respondió Shizuru dándole alcance y entrando a la ducha.

Natsuki abrió la regadera y el agua caliente cayó sobre ellas, sin esperar demasiado cargó a Shizuru en dos tiempos, primero a nivel de su pelvis y segundos después a nivel de su rostro teniendo una vista inmejorable del núcleo de la mujer

\- Un desastre de hecho...- dijo lemiendose los labios ante la vista . Shizuru se aferró a la melena medianoche- veamos que puedo hacer para solucionarlo...- Natsuki llevó su boca a el centro climatizado lamiendo lentamente -...mmmm, creo que seré muy meticulosa con esto...

\- Ahhhhh!- un gemido fue lo único que Shizuru pudo decir...

Pasaron el resto de la mañana y gran parte de la tarde ...limpiando la una a la otra.

Fue hasta las cinco de la tarde que lograron poner un pie en las oficinas de la editorial , la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo y empleados ya no estaban en el lugar.

\- Típico. No estoy aquí y todos hacen lo que les place.- dijo con disgusto Shizuru caminando a su oficina.

\- No puedes culparnos, nadie gana la cantidad de dinero que tu. Tenemos un sueldo mediocre, por ese precio no esperarás que nadie se quede aquí más de lo necesario - dijo Natsuki

\- Lo que me lleva a preguntar que hace una heredera trabajando aquí? - dijo Shizuru entrando en su oficina

\- Ya lo dije. Estar en ese lugar no era mi sueño.

\- Incluso dejas a la linda veterinaria ...

\- Nao, era mi prometida...pensé que mi amor por ella sería suficiente para que me quedara...más no fue así...eso no implica que no le ame más...- Shizuru sintió una dolor punzante ante las palabras, no queriendo escuchar a Natsuki declarar su amor por la mujer que dejo atrás le interrumpió

\- Bueno Kuga. Cuando todo esto termine, serás libre de volver a los brazos de tu amada. Habrás cumplido tu sueño y ya nada te detendrá de volver a Fukka.- dijo en un tono duro. Natsuki frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

\- No puedo esperar...- respondió Natsuki mordazmente


	8. Chapter 8

A QUIEN LE GUSTAN LOS CELOS? O SI, YO LO SE! POR ELLO TRAIGO ESTE CAPÍTULO ;) Y MÁS FUTA, DISFRUTEN ANTES DE QUE ESTO DE NOS VAYA A OTRAS AGUAS ;)

Natsuki se vio a su misma llendo a el único lugar que sabía le quitaría el estrés de los días anteriores y le harían olvidar a su boda falsa, prometida falsa y mundo falso en el que vivía. Sólo tenía que aguantar hasta que su libro se publicará y eso sería todo.

Asi que mientras tanto, el bar lleno de strippers en la ciudad haría el truco .

\- Que puedo hacer por ti ...- una rubia pechugona se acercó a recibirle. Natsuki tomo el trago ofrecido y caminó hacia el escenario- quien es la estrella esta noche?- preguntó a su anfitriona bebiendo de su copa

\- Esa sería Cherry. Estas de suerte, justo ahora esta por comenzar su último baile, si te interesa un privado puedo decir que venga a verte en cuanto baje del escenario. Eso si, no es nada barato

\- No importa . - en ese momento una castaña curvilínea y cuerpo de muerte salto al escenario y balanceo sus caderas de lado a lado desprendiendo se de las pocas prendas sobre su cuerpo- la quiero- dijo Natsuki sin apartar la vista de la mujer. La rubia sonrió y se marchó a cumplir el pedido de Natsuki.

Cinco minutos después Natsuki estaba en el cuarto con Cherry moliendo su culo en su entrepierna. Sería una gran noche...

Shizuru por su parte había tenido una noche de mierda y su mañana parecía continuar de la misma manera, incluso su tacón se atascó en una banqueta y se rompió . Llegó tarde por una vez en su vida y el trabajo en su escritorio era enorme. Pero nada de eso le había hecho enfurecer como ver el tremendo chupetón en el cuello de su asistente. Que para consternación suya lucía una sonrisa brillante.

Shizuru hervía por dentro, tanto así que su mala racha fue olvidada y cada cosa que había salido mal fue recompuesta conforme pasaba el día, su trabajo en el escritorio fue resuelto en tiempo récord .

Tenia un objetivo en mente y nada podía interponerce en el.

Natsuki entro a su oficina para entregar los últimos papeles del día , eran como siempre los últimos en el piso.

-...bueno, eso fue todo, nos veremos mañana...- dijo Natsuki ansiosa por salir a su casa y comer una enorme pizza para después dormir por horas. La chica Cherry le había drenado.

Shizuru estaba rondando a su presa, caminando de lado a lado en su oficina, no despegando sus ojos de Natsuki. Sin que esta se diera cuenta, había cerrado sus persianas y la puerta con seguro.

No fue hasta que Natsuki se preparaba para salir que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando . Shizuru le bloqueaba la salida.

\- Ennnn...se le ofrece algo más?- pregunto un tanto sorprendida

Shizuru olvidó las palabras y fue directo a la acción. En un instante sus labios besaban los de una Natsuki más allá de sorprendida.

\- mmmmm...q-qwue...- los labios de su jefa le impedían formar palabras completas.

Shizuru deshizo la corbata y de un golpe rompió abierta la camisa de Natsuki develando su sujetador de encaje rojo. Shizuru amaba el rojo. Sin siquiera desabrochar nada más subió el sujetador develando los pechos y pezones erectos que deboro con avidez .

\- Ahhhh...- Natsuki sólo podía gemir mientras sus piernas chocaban contra el escritorio en el lugar

Sin detener sus cuidados hambrientos, Shizuru deshizo el cinturón y el pantalón de Natsuki cayo al suelo seguido de sus bóxers ... Shizuru sonrió, como siempre Natsuki estaba más que lista para lo que venía.

Tirando todo del escritorio con una mano, Shizuru empujo a Natsuki sobre el y procedió a quitar sus pantis dejando el resto de su ropa puesta . En un segundo estaba montando a Natsuki, frotando su humedad sobre el eje duro debajo de ella. Entonces forzó otro beso

\- A quien te cogiste anoche?- gruño Shizuru sin dejar su vaivén . Natsuki trago un gemido

\- Estas celosa?- no podía creer eso. En respuesta Shizuru encarno sus uñas en la nuca de Natsuki

\- Fue bueno?- exigió aumentando la fricción de su núcleo en el miembro ahora revestido por sus jugos

Natsuki cerro los ojos- quiero estar dentro...- pidió

\- Responde!- gruño Shizuru

Natsuki no podía resistir más, si eso era lo que quería , lo haría, todo fuera por entrar en la caliente y húmeda cavidad frotando se en ella.

\- Una puta, me cogí una puta ...ni remotamente cerca de lo buena que eres...- Natsuki se aferró a las caderas de Shizuru y se recostó por completo en el escritorio. Shizuru miraba hermosa y como deseaba tenerla- en mi mente eras tu a quien cogía...una y otra vez!- clamo Natsuki sin aliento cuando las caderas de Shizuru se levantaron perdiendo el contacto entre ellas, sin embargo su recompensa fue la penetración . Podía sentir a Shizuru apretando toda su longitud. Era lo mejor

\- Bien...será mejor que te prepares. Esto no terminara pronto...te llevare una y otra vez incluso cuando ya no te quede nada para dar...

Shizuru puso sus manos en los pechos de Natsuki y le monto llevando a Natsuki al orgasmo tras orgasmo clamando su nombre una y otra vez.

Fue hasta altas horas de la madrugada que se detuvieron . Su última ronda sobre la alfombra.

Natsuki jamás había tenido un maratón de sexo impresionante como ahora , estaba tan agotada y al mismo tan en éxtasis que no sabía siquiera si aún estaba viva.

Shizuru sin embargo, tenía que tener la última palabra en esto. Así que se levantó del suelo, busco su ropa y recogió su maletín - espero que ahora sepas a quien perteneces...- desbloqueo la puerta de su oficina dejando que el olor a sexo se filtrara por el resto del piso y antes de salir dijo-...prefiero que el anillo sea de platino , sencillo pero no mediocre...nos vemos en unas horas...- y con eso abandono la oficina con una Natsuki muy desnuda y agotada

\- Dios mío...en que me he metido...- suspiro Natsuki intentando incorporarse sin éxito , dejandose caer sobre la alfombra con una tonta sonrisa en su cara-...me pregunto , si me dará tiempo de ir a la joyería y llegar a tiempo al trabajo?


	9. Chapter 9

JAJAJA Como SIEMPRE MUY DIVERTIDOS SON GENIALES Y SOBRE LOS BEBÉS MMM YA VEREMOS ;)

Natsuki caminaba con un rebote adicional en su paso. Mañana se estaría casando, pero que más daba, en estos días había experimentado el mejor sexo de su vida y eso era suficiente para mantenerle feliz. Bueno, eso y lo que sería el rostro deFujino cuando abriera la pequeña caja que ahora mismo estaba en la bolsa de su pantalón. Eso sería el momento cumbre de su día .

Entrando en la oficina como cada mañana, colocó el desayuno de su jefa en su lugar añadiendo la pequeña caja de anillo en el frente del mismo, y para su suerte Shizuru entró en el lugar justo en ese momento.

\- Llegas temprano

\- Que puedo decir, mi estado físico es el mejor- Shizuru reprimió un gemido ante la memoria de su noche anterior. Kuga sin duda estaba en forma.

Shizuru fingió no escucharle y llegó a su escritorio inmediatamente se encontró con la pequeña caja frente a ella.

\- Adelante- dijo Natsuki sonriendo. Shizuru tomó la cajita y la abrió , luego examinó el anillo ...era un anillo de plástico color plata.- me llevó visitar tienda tras tienda para encontrar el que querías -Shizuru se volvió roja del coraje para gran deleite de la peliazul , pero luego volvió a su expresión estoica de siempre.

\- Segura que no es el anillo de la veterinaria? Es más su estilo- atacó Shizuru

\- No, a Nao le di uno real, uno que denotaba mis sentimientos por ella...- respondió Natsuki- una boda falsa amerita un anillo falso...

Y con eso salió de la oficina con una Shizuru enojada.

Natsuki esperó toda la tarde para un contra ataque, que jamás llegó. Su boda falsa llegaría mañana, pero habían optado por sólo firmar los papeles y enviar sus disculpas a los padres de Natsuki .

El día terminó sin una sola réplica . Natsuki se fue a casa .

Todo el día Shizuru permaneció en su oficina, ni un poco de trabajo logro hacer, su mente permanecía pensando en las palabras de Kuga...falsa.

Shizuru se dio cuenta que había caído bajo, y con que finalidad. Un puesto más alto? Su no deportación ? Con su talento conseguiría trabajo donde fuera ...nada tenía sentido . Y luego estaba Natsuki, una mujer que se metió bajo su piel, una mujer que había abierto los ojos, y era hora de que hiciera lo debido.

Al día siguiente Natsuki se encontraba esperando en el registro civil , un juez de lo familiar salió pronunciando su nombre y el de Shizuru pero la castaña nunca apareció. Natsuki al instante supo que algo estaba mal. Fujino nunca llegaría tarde a algo que era de suma importancia.

Natsuki corrió en busca de ella. Sólo había un lugar donde estaría. El aeropuerto .

Shizuru escucho la llamada para su vuelo y se levantó de su asiento con sus maletas a cuestas. Si saldría del país daría por su pie. Esperando en la fila de aduana escucho su nombre ser llamado a gritos. Mirando no muy lejos de ella, era Natsuki, que al poco tiempo le dio alcance.

\- Shizuru! Que haces!? Nunca llegaste !- dijo Natsuki sin aliento

\- Me voy, lamento los problemas que te cause, seguro tu padre estará enojado contigo...

\- Mi padre siempre lo ha sido y ciertamente no me importa. - respondió Natsuki recuperando el aliento

Un pequeño silencio se hizo. Natsuki tomó aire y dijo- No te vayas!- gritó

Shizuru sonrió- descuida, tu manuscrito será publicado, deje instrucciones a mi reemplazo, la verdad es una gran lectura, seguro se venderá muy bien, tienes talento...- Natsuki frunció el ceño, e hizo lo único que su mente pensó, besó a Shizuru silenciando a ella efectivamente . Shizuru se fundió en el beso, pero segundos después se separó . Ambas sin aliento

\- Natsuki yo...

\- Cállate! - cortó Natsuki , sin importar las miradas que estaba recibiendo- olvídate de mi padre, olvídate del libro, olvídate de tu visa y todo lo demás !- exigió- Te amo!- confesó manteniendo a la castaña en sus brazos- lo he hecho desde que te vi entrar en el piso de redacción y regañaste a todo mundo por la porquería de trabajo que estaban haciendo . - sonrió

\- Lo dices por el sexo...

\- No! Si, ha sido genial, pero nada me gustaría más que hacerte el amor , dormir a tu lado y despertar contigo cada día. Me encantaría llamarte mi esposa! No por imposición , yo te quiero, tal como eres. Te amo Shizuru Fujino, harías el honor de ser mi esposa?- Natsuki le tendió una caja de terciopelo negro- esta vez es un anillo real.- rió abriendo la cajita y develando un precioso anillo de platino con diamantes incrustados

Shizuru rompió en lágrimas y tiró de Natsuki para un beso abrazador

\- Yo también te amo...

Vitoreos estallaron a su alrededor felicitando a la pareja.


	10. Chapter 10

SE QUE HA PARECIDO PRECIPITADO EL ASUNTO DE LA BODA PERO LA REACCIÓN DE SHIZURU ES NORMAL Y BUENO NATSUKI SE PRENDÓ DE ELLA A LA PRIMERA JAJAJA QUIEN PUeDE EVITARLO? ESTE ES EL FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ;)

Natsuki se despertó dolorida y que buen dolor era. Abriendo los ojos miró a el cabello castaño esparcido sobre su pecho y suspiró. No podía creer que ayer saliendo del aeropuerto Shizuru y ella fueran directo a la municipalidad para contraer matrimonio. Shizuru ahora era su esposa... Natsuki no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se mostrara en su cara.

\- Mmmm... Natsuki debe de dejar eso...- murmuro Shizuru besando el pecho de la peliazul debajo de ella- no es bueno estar mirando fijamente a la gente cuando esta durmiendo- dijo sin levantar el rostro.

Natsuki le apretó más a su cuerpo- no puedo evitarlo, apenas puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho!

\- Ara, pero si no hemos parado hasta hace unos minutos, Natsuki es muy persistente!- bromeo Shizuru riendo del rubor en las mejillas de su esposa.

Natsuki sólo entorno los ojos y llevo a Shizuru a un cálido beso.

UN AÑO DESPUÉS

El llanto de bebé no cesaba , era la tercera vez esta madrugada.

\- Hnnnnn...!- gruño Natsuki saliendo de sus cobijas y poniendo sus pies descalzos en el suelo frío , caminó a la habitación de a un lado hasta llegar a la cuna donde un pequeño peliazul sollozaba. Natsuki exhalo y lo tomó en brazos-...porque tu madre o tu me dejan dormir..?- dijo en voz baja arrullando a el pequeñito caminando de un lado a otro. Natsuki gimió cuando miró a su hijo- porque tendrían que ser tan endemoniadamente lindos que no puedo negarme a cumplir sus deseos nocturnos!?- el bebé sólo sonrió con sus encías sin dientes y a los pocos minutos volvió a dormir . Natsuki lo coloco en su cuna junto a su peluche Dhuran y lo besó de buenas noches.

Natsuki regreso a su cama caliente junto a su esposa, siendo la cuchara grande . Shizuru suspiró al sentir la cercanía de su esposa.

\- Natsuki tiene los pies fríos...- dijo en su sueño. Natsuki se acurruco en su espalda

-... Reito estaba llorando...

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras intercambiadas.

No muchas horas después ... La familia Kuga Fujino se encontraba en el centro de convenciones donde un importante evento se estaba gestando

-...demos la bienvenida a la autora de " La propuesta", Natsuki Kuga!

Tras el anuncio la multitud que llenaba el lugar estallo en aplausos y los flashes de las cámaras trataban de captar la mejor toma de la escritora más aclama y reconocida de Canadá

Cuando término el evento Shizuru se acercó a su esposa con Reito en brazos

\- Te has visto genial, cariño!- celebró Shizuru dando un fiero beso a Natsuki.

\- Bueno, todo es gracias a mi gran publicista, manager, editora , esposa, madre y gran mujer a mi lado , mi amor.- dijo Natsuki con una gran sonrisa tomando a Reito en sus brazos. Shizuru le sonrió ampliamente.

\- Bueno, alguien tendrá que prepararse para no dormir esta noche...- dijo en tono sugerente. Que hizo a Natsuki aclarar se la garganta.

\- Como tu digas mi amor...- respondió Natsuki y luego observó el vientre hinchado de su esposa-... Aunque creo que tendremos que detenernos pronto , con los gemelos la casa estará llena

\- Ara, pero si eso se soluciona comprando una más grande!- dijo alegremente tomando el brazo de Natsuki y caminando hacia su coche- además Natsuki dice que obtiene su fuente de inspiración justo después de gritar mi nombre , no quiero ser la causante de tu bloqueo de escritora

Natsuki rió de buena gana.


End file.
